Conformal coatings are applied to electronic circuitry to protect against moisture, dust, chemicals, and other environmental hazards. Such coatings are typically made from acrylic resin, epoxy resin, urethane resin, or silicone resin. However, as electronic hardware is used in increasingly harsh environments, the failure rate of known coatings has not been satisfactory.
Rosin flux compositions are known to be useful for soldering components to a circuit board. Such flux compositions comprise rosin and one or more flux activators to provide an unoxidized, wettable metal surface that is suitable for the soldering process. As with solder fluxes generally, these rosin flux compositions are applied to electronic components before or during the mounting process.
A need continues to exist for improved coatings to protect electronic circuitry from the adverse effects of moisture, dust, chemicals, and other environmental hazards. The present invention addresses that need.